May 14, 2019 Smackdown results
The May 14, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 14, 2019 at the O2 Arena in London, England. Summary With all four Superstars wanting to make a major statement ahead of the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match this Sunday, Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor, Ali, Andrade and Randy Orton collided in a chaotic Fatal 4-Way Match. The no disqualification nature of Fatal 4-Way Match came into play when a ladder was (fittingly) introduced into the melee. All four attempted to use it as a weapon, and Orton leveled Ali with an RKO after the surging Superstar was unable to connect with his signature 054. In the clutch, Finn connected with an awe-inspiring dive onto The Viper and Ali, but Andrade capitalized by sneaking up on the Intercontinental Champion, ramming him into the steel steps and hitting his Hammerlock DDT to pick up a major victory. Andrade began to ascend the ladder to symbolically grab the briefcase hanging above the ring, but his climb was interrupted by Raw's Ricochet (thanks Wild Card Rule!), who dropped Andrade from the top of the ladder and grabbed the Money in the Bank briefcase before exiting. Was this a sign of things to come for Ricochet come Sunday night at WWE Money in the Bank? After The Usos of Raw used the Wild Card Rule to come to the aid of Roman Reigns and sparked a brouhaha with Shane McMahon, Elias, and SmackDown Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan, Shane decreed that all seven Superstars would run it back in a 4-on-3 Handicap Match. Noticeable by his absence was The Miz, who Shane barred from ringside earlier in the evening, saying that if The A-Lister showed up during the Handicap Match, Shane would immediately cancel their Steel Cage Match this Sunday at WWE Money in the Bank. When Jey Uso tweaked his ankle after missing a high-risk maneuver, the foursome took advantage of their numbers advantage, with Shane-O-Mac wearing down Jey and the rest of the squad following suit. Despite absorbing tremendous punishment from his opponents, Jey rallied back and dropped Shane with a pinpoint kick before finding the energy to tag a fresh Big Dog into the matchup. Reigns unloaded on Bryan and eventually tagged in Jimmy, which allowed The Usos to run wild. A flurry of action saw Bryan connect with his Running Knee and Reigns level Rowan with a Superman Punch on the outside. During the melee, Jey Uso found himself in prime position to be hit with Shane's Coast-to-Coast that secured the victory for the quartet. Shane seemed ready to continue the attack after the bell, but The Miz put a stop to any such thing when he dashed out with a steel chair to even the odds for Reigns & The Usos, clearing the ring of Shane, Elias, Bryan and Rowan. There will be no escape for Shane this Sunday though, when he and Miz are locked inside the confines of a Steel Cage. With WWE Women's Tag Team Champions The IIconics sitting in on guest commentary and touting their greatness, the newly dubbed Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) took on Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville. Asuka & Kairi had Fire & Desire reeling early, with neither Mandy nor Sonya having any answers for The Empress & Sane's dynamic offense. However, Rose and Deville used their experience as a team to cut the ring off and isolate Kairi. Sane eventually tagged the former SmackDown Women's Champion though, and Asuka let loose on Fire & Desire. Deville, however, wore down The Empress of Tomorrow and took her down with a nasty right hand. Deville looked primed to claim the win, but Mandy wanted in, looking to reap the rewards of Sonya's hard work. However, when Mandy went for the pin, Asuka reversed it into a rollup of her own for the win. The Kabuki Warriors were victorious, Mandy was shocked, Sonya was definitely irritated and The IIconics were eyeing the up-and-coming Asuka & Kairi. WWE Champion Kofi Kingston arrived for “The Kevin Owens Show” in his usual jovial mood ... but it didn't stay that way for long. Kingston beat Kevin Owens to the punch and arrived to the ring first for the talk show, going as far as introducing Owens for his own show ... except KO was nowhere to be found. With it looking like tonight's episode would be more appropriately titled “The Kofi Show,” Kingston began to wonder aloud if Owens wasn't out there tonight because he was scared. KO soon showed up – albeit on the TitanTron—and claimed that even though Kofi accomplished his dream at WrestleMania, his dream was now over and reality was setting in. According to Owens, Kofi was only WWE Champion because of The New Day and his reign would end when the two collided this Sunday at WWE Money in the Bank. Owens reminded Kofi of just what he was capable of, showing highlights of him terrorizing the WWE roster (including his attack on Xavier Woods last week). Kofi fired back, clearing the ring of any unneeded objects, ready to fight. When Owens hit the scene but refused to enter the ring, Kofi charged up the ramp, but after only a few blows were exchanged between the two, Sami Zayn showed up via the Wild Card Rule and assaulted the WWE Champion with his friend. Xavier Woods rushed out to even the odds, but KO and Sami overwhelmed him. Owens trapped Kofi in the corner, screaming that he wasn't going to do his worst now; he wanted to leave just enough so that he could take his title on Sunday. Kingston fired back against his tormentors and connected with a picture-perfect Trouble in Paradise on Zayn and sent the ultimate message to KO: Kofi was ready for whatever would come his way this Sunday at WWE Money in the Bank. Results ; ; *Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Randy Orton, Finn Bálor and Ali in a Fatal Four-Way Match (14:33) *Shane McMahon, Elias, Daniel Bryan & Rowan defeated Roman Reigns & The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) in a Four on Three Handicap Match (15:22) *The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) (w/ Paige) defeated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (8:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Usos take advantage of Wild Card Rule 5-14-19 SD 1.jpg 5-14-19 SD 2.jpg 5-14-19 SD 3.jpg 5-14-19 SD 4.jpg 5-14-19 SD 5.jpg 5-14-19 SD 6.jpg Andra vs. Finn Balor vs. Ali vs. Randy Orton 5-14-19 SD 7.jpg 5-14-19 SD 8.jpg 5-14-19 SD 9.jpg 5-14-19 SD 10.jpg 5-14-19 SD 11.jpg 5-14-19 SD 12.jpg Shane McMahon, Elias, Daniel Bryan & Rowan vs. Roman Reigns & The Usos 5-14-19 SD 13.jpg 5-14-19 SD 14.jpg 5-14-19 SD 15.jpg 5-14-19 SD 16.jpg 5-14-19 SD 17.jpg 5-14-19 SD 18.jpg 5-14-19 SD 19.jpg 5-14-19 SD 20.jpg The Kabuki Warriors vs. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville 5-14-19 SD 21.jpg 5-14-19 SD 22.jpg 5-14-19 SD 23.jpg 5-14-19 SD 24.jpg 5-14-19 SD 25.jpg The Kevin Owens Show 5-14-19 SD 26.jpg 5-14-19 SD 27.jpg 5-14-19 SD 28.jpg 5-14-19 SD 29.jpg 5-14-19 SD 30.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1030 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1030 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1030 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results